Metal Fight One-Shots
by Grace Of Flame
Summary: A collection of written One-shots. Some are of my own random ideas, some would be request. Some contains OCs, some are just the results of my writers block and some are contest entries. Don't worry there are more to come. (Chapter11: VERY IMPORTANT/ Rated T to be save)
1. Yuu's Random Day

I know in the past few weeks my life was a complicated and a bit of a chaos. I'm really sorry about it. And for those i loved in here, like a family, i want you to know, i'm in a psychiatry. If you don't want to talk to me anymore i fully understand, but please don't judge me because of my problems of suicide and depression.

Well enough of that. Please not that i don't own MFB and will never own it.

* * *

**Yuu's random Day**

Monday morning

An orange Haired little Boy open his green eyes. He got dressed and went to the Kitchen were a tall silver-haired guy was making breakfast. "Morning Tsubasa. What's for Breakfast" the boy asked.

"Good morning Yuu. Bacon, Toast, Eggs and Orange Juice" answered the guys now known as Tsubasa. The boy, also known as Yuu jump up and down in excitement. Tsubasa placed a plate with Bacon, Toast and Eggs and a glace of orange juice on the Table. Yuu was about to eat when Tsubasa said" Did you even wash your hands?"

Yuu smiled and said "Yeah...umm...no." Tsubasa face palmed and shook his head and said "Then go and make sure it's clean or no breakfast" Both boys left the Kitchen. Suddenly the Kitchen window open and a girl dressed in black climbed in and pore a white serum(if you watched Avatar it's that random cactus juice Sokka drank) in Yuu's Orange juice. The Girl smirked and said "Have a nice random day, my dear Friend" and left like nothing happened. In that moment Yuu came running in the kitchen and began to eat.

Monday afternoon

Yuu was walking down the streets of Metal city when he suddenly felt dizzy. His pupils where bigger and Yuu began to talk weird thinks. "Hey i'm princess Peach nice to meet you good sir" he said to an old lady.

"Young man, where are you're manners?" the old lady asked angrily.

"In the castle where Mario has to save me" Yuu answered like he was drunk. The old lady then began to hit him with her purse.

"Ahhhh...Help i'm being rape by a stalker" Yuu screamed and the old lady sweat dropped.

"Those kids these days" she said and left. Yuu stopped screaming and ran to the Bey Park were Gingka and Kyoya where battling.

"Thank God you guys are here, said Yuu while hugging on Kyoya's leg" You guys are my only hope. Help me Mario and Luigi!"

"WTF?, shouted Kyoya, trying to shake Yuu of him" get your little hands off me!" Gingka was on the floor laughing his butt off.

Suddenly Yuu's expression change. "HA...you think i would fall for your tricks eh? You! Are! Nothing! But! A! Mean! Crabby! Guy!" Yuu said pointing at Gingka (like SpongeBob did in the Movie). Gingka and Kyoya sweat dropped and left. Then suddenly a light saber appeared and Yuu grab it while smirking.

"I'll get my revenge on you Darth Vader" he said, walking to the Dark Nebula building.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dan

"Yeah, you were banned." said Reiki. Then Yuu began to swing the light saber.

"You think i would fall for this, Dirty Dan(SpongeBob)" Yuu said pointing the light saber at Dan. Both twins backed away and ran, Yuu following them still swinging the light saber. "You can't run...Muhahahaha" laughed Yuu.

"Ahhhh...Doji...Yuu is nuts" screamed Reiki bursting through Doji's. Doji was doing Yoga. He blushed and said "What is the meaning of this?"

"That my friend, is for you to find out" said Yuu from a corner off the Room. Than Yuu and Doji were doing a sword fight. Yuu with his light saber and Doji with an orange juice bottle. Suddenly Tsubasa and Madoka came bursting through the wall. Tsubasa grab Yuu by the Collar and they left. In that moment Reji and Ryuga walk by.

"Is that a Yoga outfit?" Reji asked and began to laugh and Ryuga was already rolling around on the floor.

Outside the Dark Nebula Building

Yuu released himself from Tsubasa and ran in a random direction. "Get back here!" yelled Tsubasa and Madoka chasing after him.

"You can't fool me" called Yuu and ran faster. Than he past Flame(me)

"Hey Yuu, Bye Yuu" Flame said waving at him.

"Traitor!" Yuu scream and ran. Flame sweat dropped.

"Get back here!" shouted Tsubasa and Madoka

"Hey Tsubasa, Hey Madoka, Flame said but Tsubasa and Madoka just ran past her" Bye Tsubasa, Bye Madoka!" Once they were gone the Girl in black appeared.

"Great Job, Kiara" Flame said high fiving her.

"One of my specialties" she said and laughed.

Two hours of running away and chasing

Yuu stopped running and said "I'll get you for this, Chewbacca..." Then he collapsed.

"Gotcha, said Tsubasa and pick up Yuu" Time for bed..."

* * *

Me: Okay that was the end of Yuu's Random Day

Kiara: Hope you liked it


	2. Tithi's Random Day

Me: My one-shot of Tithi and Cactus Juice

Kiara: Sequel to Yuu's random Day

* * *

**Tithi's random Day**

"Hey Kiara what ya doin?" asked Tithi a black haired Girl.

"Oh i'm just drinking this awesome new Fruit juice (not really)" Kiara replied pretending to drink.

"Oh can i have some?" Tithi asked while trying to grad the bottle of juice(Sokka's cactus juice).

"Yeah sure, here. Got to go" Kiara said while giving Tithi the battle and left. Tithi began to drink and a minute later he began to feel dizzy and his pupils where bigger. Like Yuu he began to talk weird things.

"Hey Chewbacca. How's life doing?" he said to a police officer.

"Young man. Are you drunk?" asked the police

"No, are you drunk?" Tithi said while pointing at the police.

"You're coming with me!" said the police and grab Tithi by the collar and he began to scream.

"Help! Chewbacca is Kidnapping me" Tithi yelled and an old lady passed by.

"Let the kid go, you meanie!" she said while hitting the police with her purse. Tithi suddenly released himself and ran to the WBBA Headquarters.

In the WBBA Headquarters

"Oh hey Tithi. What are you doing here?" asked Hikaru and Tithi's expression changed.

"Who do you think you are? Betraying me with her!" Tithi yelled pointing in a random direction.

"Okay..." Hikaru said, sweat drop and left. Then suddenly an explosion came and Tithi looked out of the Window to see a giant smoke like Lady Bug.

"O..O a Lady Bug...All hail the Lady Bug. All hail the Lady Bug" scream Yuu while doing the Egyptian Dance. Then Tsubasa passed by.

"Hey Tithi." he said.

"Hey lady. Why aren't you wearing a dress?" Tithi asked and Tsubasa froze.

"Umm...Tithi. You do know i'm a guy?" Tsubasa asked.

"No...You're a Girl. You have long hair. Girls have long hair" Tithi said while jumping up and down.

"Ok that's it. You on kid" said Tsubasa

"O...o. Ahhhhhhhh!" Tithi screamed and ran out of the WBBA Headquarters

Outside the WBBA Headquarters

Tithi ran into Dynamis. "Watch where you're going Tithi?" said Dynamis.

"I don't take orders from you, Old Man" screamed Tithi and began to run again while Tsubasa and now Dynamis chasing after him. Then a blowtorch appeared and Tithi grab it. He stopped running and began swinging with the blowtorch.

"Me Yoda is. Great Master is me. This take, that take and" Tithi yelled while burning a flagpole.

After 2 hours

Tithi said" You can't run Pin Head Larry. I'm gonna get you" and fainted. In that moment Tsubasa and Dynamis came. Dynamis pick up Tithi and asked Tsubasa"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. But probably the same as what happen to Yuu" Tsubasa answered...

* * *

Hope you liked it and hope you're not mad at me, Bye


	3. Kenta's Random Day

This is a request from Thewizardofoddness, she asked in a review to Tithi's Random Day, for me to make one with Kenta. I really liked that idea and so here it is.

I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, so please R&R

* * *

**Kenta's Random Day**

On a warm September day, where all Bladers of Metal City were enjoying Beybattles, a boy with light-green hair was walking into the B-Pit. As he noticed that no one was there, the boy shrugged and realized a Letter on Madoka's work table with his name on it. The boy picked it up and read:

Dear Kenta,

Me, Gingka, Tsubasa and Yuu went out on a field trip to Koma. We'll be back by 5 o' clock until then please enjoy the Fruit Juice i left for you.

Madoka

Kenta, as the boy was known looked at the strange white liquid in the glass next to the letter. The 11-year old Blader shrugged an drank. After a few minutes, Kenta felt a bit dizzy, while his pupils were bigger than natural. Suddenly, Kenta passed out.

Few Minutes Later:

Kenta opened his eyes, stood up and walked, smirking out of the B-Pit. He walked passed the Bey Park and saw Gingka battling with Masamune. Kenta's expression changed as he stormed to Gingka.

"How dare you!" Kenta shouted in a high-pitch voice.

"Kenta? What's wrong?" asked Gingka worried.

"Don't go like that Mister. You're in big trouble when i tell Madoka you're cheating on her" Kenta said while waving his hand around like a maniac.

"What?!" Gingka said, while Masamune sweatdropped, trying not to laugh at the scene. But Kenta was already yelling at a squirrel for throwing a chestnut at him.

"Don't you ever dare, throw another Chestnut at me, or fear the power of my Pokémon" Kenta said, while showing the squirrel, Seggitario.

Seggitario would probably think: "What the fuck is wrong with, lettuce-boy!? I'm not a Pokémon"

But i don't really care what's up with Seggitario, so back to Kenta

Kenta found a Nerf-Gun and laughed evilly, while walking into the HD.

In the HD:

The young greenette was shooting Damien with the Nerf-Gun while screaming like a Banshee.

"What is wrong with you?" shouted Damian, while the other HD Members, were dodging the Paintball-filled Nerf-Gun.

"You're not escaping me Plankton!" Kenta shouted acting like Mr. Crabs. After ten minutes of torturing Damien, Kenta walked into Jack's room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack but Kenta just hit him out cold with the Nerf-Gun and took his paint.

In Ziggurat's Office:

Kenta was painting on the wall. He was surprisely a very good painter. He painted the wall in Peacock style with "You're a Bad Guy, Cat Dude" underneath. Happy with his work, the greenette walked out of the HD and bumped into Kyoya. The Leone-blader wasn't in a good mood since he lost against Gingka and Kiara couldn't get enough of laughing about it with increase is annoyance .

"Watch where you're going" Kyoya yelled at the younger greenette. Kenta looked up and him with a sympatric look.

"Don't worry Kyoya! I bet you can wrestle against a unicorn and win" Kenta said patting Kyoya's arm. Kyoya sweatdropped and felt anger raising up.

"Are you saying i'm week for anything but a Unicorn?" Kyoya asked dumbly.

"Yep" Kenta replied.

"That's it" Kyoya's eyes began to twitch as he tried to grab Kenta.

"Uh-oh" Kenta said, dodging Kyoya and running for his life as the dark greenette began to chase him.

After another hour of running and chasing, Kenta ran into the B-Pit and fainted in the arms of a surprise Gingka.

"What the heck is going on?" Gingka asked.

"I don't know, but first Yuu, then Tithi and now Kenta" Madoka stated.

"I think we need to pay Flame(me) a visit" Tsubasa said.

Somewhere in a mysterious Castle:

"Doctor Prankenstein on the run" a female voice sad mischievously.

* * *

Me: Tadaaa! Kenta's Random Day is done. I hope i didn't bore you to death


	4. Love that goes beyond the Barrier

Me: This was my one-shot for CygnusCrown Night's contest

Kiara: Hope you'll like it

Me: BTW this is my first time writing for a contest...so go easy on me

Kiara: R&R

* * *

**Love that goes beyond the Barrier**

**In The Vampire Palest**

"Where is she?" asked the King of Vampires furiously.

"We can't find her, sir" said one of the 4 guards that where back from the search of the Vampire Princess.

"Send in Kiara" ordered the King.

"You called" said a voice from behind a certain. The voice step out of the shadows and it revealed a 16-year old girl. She had shoulder length black hair with red highlights tied up in a side ponytail, pure black eyes, a claw like scar on the left shoulder and she always wears dark make up, almost like a Goth or Emo. And she was wearing a lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle. She was wearing an on off the shoulder red shirt with the words "Mystic" underneath a black tanktop, black skinny ripped jeans and red converse, a black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

"Ah Kiara, called the king "Find Neptune. Her fiancé is arriving soon" Kiara's eyes went wide.

"Her F-fiancé?" Kiara stuttered not sure hearing right. Neptune is going to kill me!

"GO, yelled the king which made Kiara flinch "And make sure you find her" Kiara turned around, threw her hood over and ran outside in the sun.

**Somewhere in the human world**

"Bao you know perfectly well that i'm force to marry soon" said a 16-year old Girl with light-blue hair and dark-blue highlights. She had blue eyes, when she was sad. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it, dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes.

"I know. But i just want to be with you the last hours we can spend together" Bao said sadly.

Neptune, yeah that's her name, looked at the Beylin fist member with sadness. Ever since they met, Neptune knew that Bao would be the only one she could ever loved. But a vampire princess and a human would never work out. It's beyond the Barrier between the Vampire world and the human one. And Neptune was also forced by her father to marry a complete stranger.

"Before we never see us again, said Bao with tears in his eyes "I want you to know that i love you. You are the first person that i could ever love and always could."

"I love you too, Bao" Neptune said and gave the Chinese blader a tight hug. But before they could kiss a female voice called Neptune's name. Both teens turned around and saw Neptune's personal bodyguard and assistant Kiara.

"Princess Neptune, Kiara bowed down "Your Majesty called. He is furious about your disappearance. Your fiancé is arriving anytime soon. You should come now" Neptune gulped.

"It's time already?" asked Neptune in her thoughts. Kiara gave her a comforting smile.

"Well it's time to say goodbye" Bao said and before Neptune could say something, he gave her a passionate Kiss. Once they parted, Neptune and Kiara disappeared in thin air, leaving the Beylin fist member behind.

**Back at the palest**

"I'm going to miss him" sighed Neptune looking at the floor.

"I know i'm so sorry" Kiara said.

"Don't worry about it, Neptune said " C'mon Kia. Father awaits." Both girls made their way to the throne room. but Neptune didn't know that Kiara was smirking all the way there.

**In the thrown room**

"You called father?" Neptune asked.

"Ahh, Neptune, greeted the King" Great! Your fiancé awaits"

"Yippee, Lucky me" Neptune said sadly.

"Kiara, would you get him?" ordered the King with a warm smile. Kiara bowed down and left in another room.

"Neptune? Is something wrong?" asked the King worried. He may be strict, but he loved Neptune with all his heart. And know his daughter is just unhappy.

"Everything's fine" Neptune said avoiding looking at her Father.

"Neptune. I'm your father. Now tell me" demanded the King. Before Neptune could answer, she was interrupt by Kiara entering the room with a hooded Figure

"Your Highness, Princess Neptune. Please welcome Bao from the Human world" Kiara said with a smile and the hooded figure toke off his hood and revealed BAO!

"OMG, Bao...But how? You...We..." Neptune stuttered.

"You have to thank Kiara. She was the one who convinced Me. By showing me what this Boy means to you" said the King with a warm smile.

"You don't have to thank me. It's want a friends does" Kiara whispered and left.

"Well i'll leave you two alone, The king said and patted Bao shoulder and warned "Don't mess with my daughter or fear the power of a Vampire" Neptune laugh.

"So...Are you okay with it?" asked Bao.

"Definitely. I can't believe Kiara, would really do this for me" said Neptune.

"I Love you" Bao said sweetly.

"I love you too" Neptune said, giving him a Kiss on the cheeks.

* * *

Me: Okay, that's my shot for a NeptuneXBao One-Shot. I hope you like it, CygnusCrown

Kiara: Yeah...she cried while she wrote this...and she was watching the Big Bang Theory

Me: oh...shut up *knocks her out with a cactus juice Bottle* Sorry if it's sucks.


	5. Bladers outta Control

Me: Hey, you all know that CHOCOLATE LOVER 360 past away a few weeks ago(Rest in Peace my friend). This was for the Contest her cousin Random queen 101, put up a while ago

Things that will be in it:

failure flirting

talking with objects

acting like animals

Bao and Aguma in their Boxers

swearing

yelling random stuff

and CACTUS JUICE

you've been warned

* * *

"Flame wake up!" i heard someone yelling

"Five more minutes, Mummy" i said turning over.

"KENTA ATE YOUR TACOS!" the voice yelled and i was awake.

"HE DID WHAT!" i yelled and jump out of bed running downstairs. What i didn't know is that King was lying on a step. So i fell in a pile of clothes.

"What the fuck! King!" i yelled.

"I love unicorn shit" he mumbled.

"What?" i asked.

"HE said he loves unicorn shit with cheese" said a voice from up the stairs. I looked up to see Bao and Aguma in only their boxers.

"Guys where are your clothes?" i asked covering my eyes.

"Someone took it to rainbow land" Bao yelled while jumping on King.

I decided to leave them and left for the Kitchen. There stood Kenta in a pile of Tacos.

"I know you are in there" Kenta said, looking at the toaster in his hands. Kenta also had a fake mustache drawed allover his face. "GET OUT AND FULFILL MY THREE WISHES"

"What the fuck happened here?" i thought as i heard a loud clash in the living room. I ran into the living room to see Kyoya and Ryuga with switched clothes.

"I'm the wild Lion KING SIMBA...RAWRRR" yelled Ryuga running into his mirror image.

"I'm the American Dragon Jake" Kyoya shouted doing Kng Fu pose.

"What the hell happened here?" i asked.

"Gingka invited us over and we drank this weird Juice from your cellar" Yuu said dancing with Ryuga cape. "Bababababa Tomatoes in my shoes Lalala lalala"

"GINGKA!" i yelled.

"Man quiet down" Gingka said form the sofa "I have a kid to calm down"

"What?" i thought and walked over to the couch. There i saw Gingka with a Barbie doll in his arms.

"Shhhh sleep little kitten" Gingka cooed.

"KIARA!" i yelled and Kiara came running down followed by Tsubasa.

"Yeah" she said trying to get Tsubasa from acting like a dog.

"How did Gingka get in here?" i asked.

"Wuff wuff" Tsubasa said sticking out his tongue and licking Kiara's shoes.

"Shut it, dog" i said.

"Oh man my shoes" Kiara complained "How should i know? This is your House" Suddenly i noticed a Camera on the shelve. It was on! I ran to it and press the play button.

It showed that Dynamis got my spare keys and let the whole Beyblade Crew in. Tithi found the Cactus in my cellar. Bao and Aguma taking of their clothes. Tsubasa and Masamune playing dog and cat. Gingka hitting Benkei with Mum's Ming vases. Rago flirting with a flowerpot. Hikaru, Mei-Mei and Madoka having an eating contest than puking in the microwave. Kyoya having a piggyback ride on Yuu's back and Reji painting himself purple, then acting like a purple minion.

I dropped the Camera and took a deep breath.

"DYNAMIS! i'm so going to fucking kill you! You better run back to Mist Mountain know or you'll be picking out the Flower for your funeral! I'm so gonna haunt you down and beat you up with a spoon and knife." i yelled at the top of my lungs. At that minute Dynamis came in the living room.

"Roses or Lilies for the Funeral" he asked holding a bouquet of Roses and Lilies.

"Why you..." i started

"Pizza Frisbee" yelled Zeo throwing a frozen Frisbee at my head and i fell unconscious...

* * *

Me: Well that happens when you try to put Dynamis in a civilization...you're house is a disaster

Kiara: I hope we could make you laugh, even if it's only a bit...

Zeo: FROZEN PIE WAR!


	6. Christmas Surprise

Me: Hey, this was my entry one-shot for Demon's Contest. It's set 18 years after metal fury. I don't own MFB, Mariah Carey's All i want for Christmas is you and the OCs beside my own.

Characters

Kyoya:33 years old

Kiara(belong to me):33 years old

Regina(also belong to me):13 years old

Tsubasa:35 years old

Gin (Tiger demon of light's OC):34 years old

Riku (also Demon's OC): 13 years old

I hope you enjoy. R&R

* * *

It was a normal Christmas like every year, well that's what Regina thought.

Regina Tategami, also known as the Daughter of the Lions, was the daughter of Kyoya and Kiara Tategami. Regina had her mothers looks, with her shoulderlenth black hair with a green and red strike in it, but she also had her fathers eyes. As usual, she was spending her Christmas with her best friend Riku Otori, the daughter of the WBBA director and vice director Tsubasa and Gin Otori.

Riku is about 5ft 3 with an hourglass figure, long legs and a semi tanned skin tone from being in the sun most of the time. She has Tsubasa's silver hair, though it reaches her elbows and is pulled back into a high ponytail and she has Gin's deep blue eyes. She has a permanent scar on her leg from an operation when she was young, though she can't remember a single detail about it.

"Same old Christmas, huh Rage" said Riku, who was in her room with Regina. Regina, who was also called Rage was staring out of the window.

"Huh?" she said snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah"

"You're thinking of your Parents, huh?" Riku said, knowing what was wrong with her best friend. Unlike Kiara, Rage was easier to read then a book.

"It's just, i wish they would spend one Christmas with me" Rage sighed. Riku was about to say something as Tsubasa came in.

"Hey Honey, hi Regina" he said "The Christmas party is starting in a few minutes, please come down" Like every year Tsubasa was organizing a Christmas party where everyone was invited.

"Yeah, we're coming" Riku said, slight annoyed. Tsubasa nodded and left.

"Well, i think we better change" Rage stated.

"Yeah, i call dips on the bathroom" Riku yelled and ran inside the bathroom.

**Few Minutes later:**

Riku and Regina, were on their way to the great hall. Riku was wearing a crimson red flowy halter neck dress that reaches her knees with a white belt that wraps around her waist with a gold buckle, white strappy heels, a golden colored choker and her mom's silver locket. Rage was wearing a green faded Hi-Low dress with gold and black swirls on the bodice and black flats.

"Ah there you two are" a navy-blue haired woman said. It was Gin!

"Hi, mum" Riku greeted as both she and Rage were dragged to the stage.

"Mind, if you two sing the opening song?" Gin asked. Both 13 year old girls nodded and walked up the stage.

"And here we have Riku Otori and Regina Tategami with All i want for Christmas is you" said the DJ

_**Riku**:I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_**Regina**:I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_**Riku**:I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

Riku looked at her parents and saw their eyes sparkling with pride and love. Christmas was truly the day, where they weren't expecting much from her. Riku has had to spend all her life with high expectations from others because her parents are the director and assistant director of the WBBA, and has even higher expectations from her parents to be the best she can be, though they can sometimes push her too hard, making her push too hard

_**Regina**:I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_**Riku**:I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_**Regina**:I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

Rage looked into the crowd and saw, two people, she always wished to see on Christmas. Her Parent, were standing near Tsubasa and Gin, with pride filled eyes. Kiara mouthed a "I love you" and Kyoya winked at his daughter. Regina's wish did, came true. Her parents, were there.

_**Riku**:Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_**Regina**:And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_**Riku**:I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_**Regina**:I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_**Riku**:'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_**Regina**:Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_**Riku**:And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_**Regina**:Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_**Both**:Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Once, the girls were finished. Both ran to their parent, pulling them into a tight hug.

"You guys are here?" Regina said surprise.

"Of course, sweetheart" Kiara said her voice filled with love "There's no way in hell i'm ever gonna miss another Christmas with my daughter "

"Same here" Kyoya chuckled. Regina was to happy to speak, but they didn't need to talk. All three knew what the other thought.

* * *

Me: Okay, that was my family one-shot and i hope you guys liked it.


	7. Unconditionally

Me: Okay here i am again with the request from Graceful Amaryllis. Thanks Grace, for the Request. This story was mostly inspired by Katy Perry's Unconditionally. I really loved that song and if you listen to it while reading this. You'll understand, how much i loved that song

So i don't own anything. So please R&R

* * *

**Unconditionally**

This little story starts in Spain, a vermillion haired Woman was standing near the window looking at the sea while holding a little baby-girl in her arms. The Woman's name was Ninel, Ninel Wang Velasquez. She wore a light green colored halter dress that reaches up to her knees with a pair of white strapped wedge sandals on. Ninel also wears a silver wedding band with 15 pink diamonds encrusted on it. The ring also has an engraved message that says "Past or Future, I Will Always be by Your Side Forever my Beautiful Lotus". Ninel was also wearing a pair of silver and light green chandelier ears and a silver bracelet.

You could easily tell, that Ninel wasn't really happy about the birth of her two month old daughter. Surly she loved her little daughter beyond everything she had, but her bright goldenrod eyes were still with sorrow.

"Why? It's not your fault, my sweet little Princess. But i wish, i hadn't failed" Ninel sighed looking at the at the beach from her balcony.

"It's not even your fault" said a deep voice behind Ninel. Ninel turned around to face her husband Da Shan. His emerald-green eyes comforted the 26-year old a little.

"Da Shan!" Ninel said looking at the baby, avoiding the Chinese Blader's eyes.

"Why are you like this? This isn't the Ninel i know" the 27-year old asked.

"I'm sorry, Da Shan. I don't think i'll be a great mother to Xiaozhi. I failed in giving birth to the son we've wanted. I'll probably fail in this too" Ninel replied sadly. Xiaozhi as the baby was known, looked at her mother with warm baby eyes.

"Is that every thing that's bothering" Da Shan said, laughing a little. The black-haired man pulled his wife into a hug, careful not trying to hurt the baby still in her arms.

"Ninel, I love you. With or without a son. It doesn't matter. Xiaozhi is everything i wished for and you should be proud of her. And you're gonna be a great mother. More than that, you'll be fantastic" Da Shan said with so much Love, that Ninel felt a tear coming up. Da Shan carefully, wiped it away and continued.

"Remember:Past or Future, I Will Always be by Your Side Forever my Beautiful Lotus. I Love you Ninel" Da Shan whispered, before placing is lips on Ninel's. Once they parted, Ninel's once sorrow filled eyes, brighten. She looked up at the man she always loved and whispered.

"I Love you too, unconditionally"

* * *

Me: Well, this is my second fulfilled request. I'm sorry, for how short it was. But it doesn't really matter how long a story should be, but how it touched the reader's Hearts, right?

Okay, trough all this chaos, i deleted my last request from Chained Princess. I'm really sorry about that, if you still want me to write it, them send m in the request. And that goes for others. If there's anyone who has a request, they want me to write, don't hesitate in PMing me about it. And i'll see ya until the next One-Shot.


	8. Never Lover Boy

Me: Hey, there's nothing much i could say about this chapter, only that it's inspired by something that really happened. The timeline is in Metal Masters. Please enjoy and please R&R

* * *

**Never Lover Boy**

"Idiot!" shouted a 14-year old girl with dark-brown waistlenth hair and dark-brown eyes. You could tell she was angry and sad at the same time.

"Mora calm down!" said another 14-year old with maroon hair and turquoise eyes.

"Why did he had to do this to me, Madoka!" the girl known as Mora cried, bursting in tears. Madoka pulled the brunette into her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Mora, he isn't worth your tears" Madoka said while stroking Mora's hair.

"She's right, Momo. Danny is an idiot" Yuu said while patting the brunette Arm. It's been a week since Mora found out what her boyfriend did to her, that literally broke her heart.

"Why did he had to cheat on me with Mandy" Mora sniffed.

"I don't know, but life goes one Mora" Madoka smiled weakly. The 14-year old Flame Jade Blader, wiped away her tears and walked out of the B-Pit. No one dared to stop her.

**Outside/ Mora's pov:**

I walked around town passing the places where Danny and i used to spend our time together.

_He was my first crush, the one I wanted so much  
He made my heart sing, and eventually he was my everything_

Tears running down my face as i remembered.

_But he had his sight set, on some other girl  
And I had my hopes high, wishing I could be his world_

"But i was just another girl, to fall for him" i thought. As i walk through town i noticed many couple, Bladers teaching their girlfriends how to Beyblade and vice versa.

_ Just another heart broken_  
_ He didn't care, about what I felt or said, _  
_ He wanna see what he could get_  
_ I was, just another girl to fall for him_  
_ Just another heart broken_  
_ Now I, know that, he's just another boy_

"My never, never Lover boy" i whispered sadly. I walked into "Music Palest", a place where Music was everywhere. Danny and i used to be here all the time, but now it just felt like nothing.

"Hey Mora, where's Danny?" asked Casey, the manager. I looked at her with sad dark-brown eyes and she understood.

"Oh Mora, i never liked that boy anyway. There are better ones" she said comfortingly. I shrugged and grab a guitar.

"Play it, sweetheart" Casey said with a warm smile. I played the first tune and began to sing.

_So I turn around and what do I see_  
_ He's in love with a girl and the girl ain't me_  
_ I can't believe he woulda just used me_  
_ He lost his chance, and now he's gonna lose me_

I felt a waved of memories coming up but shook them away.

_But I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,  
Just another heart broken  
He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,  
He wanna see what he could get_

I smiled feeling better, as i noticed Madoka, standing near the stage. From the door i saw Danny glaring at me. I just ignored him and finished the song

_I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him  
Just another heart broken  
Now I, know that, he's just another boy  
My never never lover boy_

After i finished, i ran to Madoka and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." i whispered.

"Anytime" she whispered back

* * *

Me: I want to thank Random. Swift. 13 and babybluestar for their friendship and sister-like love. Also i want to thank DarkestShadow43 for being there for me even if you don't know what's wrong


	9. The one you knew, is gone

Me: Hey, here i am with another Contest Entry and it's for Slayer's Contest. I hope you like it. Please R&R

* * *

**Kiara's pov:**

"Xorn and Kiara, you two patrol the west side of the forest" i heard Sakura ordering. I jumped down from the tree i was sitting on and landing in front of her.

"Why?" i asked.

"Cause, i said so" she replied dangerously.

"C'mon let's go" Xorn said before i could say anything and pulled me out of camp.

**Xorn's pov:**

"Do you really have to provoke everyone?" i asked Kiara after a while of walking in the forest.

"Yeah, yeah i do" she simply said. I was about to say something as she lifted her hand causing me to silent.

"What's wrong?" i asked. Kiara didn't answer and sniffed the air. I did the same and almost puke at a small faded scent of Angels.

"Up the tree, now" Kiara ordered and we both climb up the trees. After a while, i saw an angel. He was alone. I heard Kiara growl in anger and before i could do anything she pulled out her katana and jump from the tree, in front of the angel. I rolled my eyes and jumped after her.

**Kiara's pov:**

I knew that scent was familiar.

"What a surprise!" i said sarcastically. The angel growled, his dark-green hair covering half of his sea-blue eyes.

"Kiara!" he scoffed.

"You do know, these woods belong to the demons. I wouldn't have thought a lord of the angels would be so dump enough to come here. Huh, Kyoya?" i said sweetly.

"I can go were ever i want. Kiara." Kyoya replied, trying to hold the fierce black eyes of the ravenette.

"Oh can you? Well then..." i said and attacked him with my katana.

**No one's pov:**

Kyoya quickly dodge the sword and pulled out his. The greenette was about to strike Kiara's arm, but Xorn blocked it with is own Katana. Kiara hissed dangerously and her hand began to glow red.

"Raging Fire!" the Demon-Siren called and it was surprisely aimed at Xorn. The Demon-Ice Dragon quickly dodged it.

"What the hell? Kiara!" Xorn yelled furiously.

"This is my fight! Stay out of it or i'll destroy you first" Kiara growled demonically. Something about her has changed. She had an obsess look in her eyes and they were glowing red.

"What?" Xorn asked confuse.

"Stay out of it!" the ravenette yelled, before attacking Kyoya again.

"Whirlwind Fury" Kyoya yelled as he shot a whirlwind at Kiara. Kiara was fast enough as she jumped from tree to tree avoiding the whirlwind.

"Wild Wind Fire Dance" Kiara yelled and fire started to surround the greenette. Kyoya coughed under the smoke, the lord of angels was too weak to fight back. The fire was draining all his energy.

"Well, well, well. I've got you now" a figure whispered and Kiara appeared through the fire, standing in front of Kyoya.

"W-why?" Kyoya asked coughing hysterically.

"You knew i was innocent, but yet you betrayed me. You let those pathetic sirens ban me, because my father was a demon." Kiara whispered.

"What?" Kyoya asked in disbelief.

"I thought you were my friend. But yet you let them kill my parents" the Demon said with hatred in each word.

"What are you gonna do know, kill me?" Kyoya scoffed with a hint of bravery in his voice.

"What else? You're standing in our way. Why wouldn't i kill you?" Kiara asked.

"Because you love me..." was the answer that came through the angels lips before a strike of fire hit his chest. The Lord of Angel died quickly.

"The Kiara you knew is long gone" Kiara whispered as the fire slowly disappeared.

**Xorn's pov:**

"And you're sure she's here?" Sakura asked me as i led her to the place Kiara and Kyoya fought.

"Yeah" i said simply as i saw Kiara sitting next to a glowing body. I looked at Sakura and she walked to Kiara.

"You've done well" i heard her say. Kiara shrugged and stood up.

"Let's go home" she said quietly...

* * *

Me: Well? What ya think? I hope it was good. I'm really sorry for killing Kyoya.

Kyoya: Why did you have to do that?

Me: Because i love you...*smiles sweetly* Anyway please don't hate me if it's crappy. But i had fun writing a dramatic one-shot.


	10. Leone and Solaria

Me: Hey Readers, here's another One-Shot. It's a little Romance between Leone and Solaria. I don't own anything but my OC's Bey. Hope you like it, please R&R

* * *

At Night, when Blader's sleep, their beasts awaken. One of those Beasts is Solaria, a golden-brown Lioness with ruby-red eyes. Solaria shook off the tired feeling she had and walked threw the peaceful woods, leaving her owner in safety. One her way she met L-Drago.

"Hey Solaria!" the Dragon-Beast greeted.

"Hello" Solaria replied. At Night the beast weren't in the mood for fighting and enjoyed talking with each other.

"If you're looking for Leone, he's north" L-Drago smirked as she knew what her friend felt for the Lion-Beast.

"Oh shut up!" Solaria growled and took the direction the red Dragon showed her.

After awhile Solaria found Leone sitting on a rock. His back faced to her as he looked up to the moon. The Lioness-Beats ducked down getting ready to pounce on her friend.

**Leone's pov:**

As i was enjoying time alone, watching the moon, i felt a sweet scent behind me. I smirked knowing it would be her. Suddenly a figure pounced at me, but i dodge it on time. The figure fell hard on the rock i was sitting.

"You have to do better than that, Ria" i chuckled at Solaria's disappointed look.

"Shut up Leone! I'll get you next time!" Solaria growled.

"Sure you are!" i cooed teasingly. Solaria growled playfully and tackled me to the ground. I manage to push her off, but we both lost our balance and rolled of the rock on the soft grass.

"Idiot" Solaria shouted between laughs. Oh, how much i love it when she laughs!

"Bitch" i replied playfully. Solaria stood up and shook her head, i did the same.

"So what know?" i asked after a moment of awkward silent.

"How was your day?" Solaria asked me.

"Well normal, Kyoya and i trained" i told her, snickering at the memory. "You?"

"Oh, actually the same with Kiara" Solaria replied with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" i asked her. Solaria looked up at me with her ruby-red eyes. I hated it when she does that, would always get the feeling of wanting to protect her.

"It's just Kiara..." Solaria sighed "I think she's losing her confidence. She as been really distracted lately. And i don't know why!"

"Mhh..." i thought, but before i could say anything Solaria already got up and began to walk out of the forest.

"Hey! Where you going?" i asked as i caught up with her.

"The sun is rising" she answered nudging at the horizon "I need to go..." i felt a sudden pain in my chest. I knew after this night we would try battling each other again, when Kyoya challenges Kiara. Suddenly i felt warm fur on my cheek. Know i noticed Solaria was stroking my cheek against hers.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Leone" she whispered.

"Until then...may the best bey win" i whispered back...

* * *

Me: End of my LeoneXSolaria one-shot. I'm sorry if it sucked, but this was in my mind for so long and i wanted to post it. So please tell me what you think. Until the next One-Shot, bye...


	11. Merry Christmas and a happy new Year

Hey, first i have to apologize to every "PT&BR: A new Enemy", "A Guardian's Halo" and "Metal Fight Beyblade: Loving you was beyond my Control" Fans. I discontinued/deleted those stories, cause i wasn't satisfied with my work. I didn't put my Heart and Soul into those Stories and i'm sorry.

But for the new year, i'm going to put everything in my future stories. So i'm taking i break from writing to organized myself and get new ideas for a story. Also i would be trying to write for other fandoms and not only for MFB.

I hope you all understand me or at least accept my decisions.

For now Merry Christmas, a happy New Year and i'll see you guys on the 1st of January


End file.
